Actual Sloth
On-Screen Appearance The Fall of the Sloth The Sloth is seen hanging on a tree. It will then fall off and land on the stage. Special Attacks Neutral B - The Tree of the Sloth The Harpy Eagle will travel across the stage (damaging by contact) and drop the Sloth on a tree that will appear out of nowhere in one side of the stage. The sloth can climb the tree up and down, being faster than on the ground, as well as shield. Pressing B while on the tree will make Sloth shake it, damaging nearby opponents. At any time you can press B while you're near the tree to hang from it, which can easily save Sloth in many situations. The tree is not affected by anti trap moves nor it can disappear if it's out for a long time. It can only be destroyed by dealing 50% to it, forcing Sloth to wait 10 seconds before using it again. Side B - The Moths of the Sloth The Sloth will summon the moths living under his fur to make them swarm around his body. Sloth will be able to jump 5 times with them out, helping him to recover. They will also damage opponents that get near them, so he has to be approached with disjointed hitboxes or projectiles. The moths can also be controlled if you use Side B, hold down B, and move the stick on a certain direction. Sloth is left open while moving the moths, but he can do it while in hitstun. The moths disappear after 15 seconds, making you wait 5 more to respawn them. Up B - The Assistance of the Sloth Sloth gets picked up by an Actual Human. While grabbed, you can make the Human move at a faster speed than Sloth, as well as perform a short jump. Pressing A and a direction will make the human toss the sloth in said direction, latching into opponents for a command grab move, and also being another option to get back to the tree. Down B - The Sloth of the Sloth Sloth falls asleep, healing himself 2% of damage every 2 seconds of uninterrupted sleep. As Sloths are very heavy sleepers, moves that don't deal much knockback such as jab combos will not wake him up and also are halved in percentage. In order to wake up you have to press B again, but only after you healed or got hit (this move can also be done while on the tree). Final Smash - The Evolution of the Sloth Sloth de-evolves to a more primitive life form: The Megatherium. Whenever you jump you will cause an earthquake, dealing all grounded enemies around 20%, and just touching this mammal will deal damage too. After around 15 seconds, Sloth will go back to be a Sloth, but he will be buffed in strength until he loses a stock. The more damage you dealt as a Megatherium, the better the buff will be. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Sloth noise 1) KOSFX2: (Sloth noise 2) Star KOSFX: (Sloth noise 3) Screen KOSFX: (Sloth noise 4) Taunts Up: (Lies down) Sd: (Eats a leaf) Dn: (Poops) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Climbs up a tree) Victory 2: (Hangs on a hawk as they both fly past the screen) Victory 3: (Sleeps while on a tree branch) Lose/Clap: (Just sits there) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Cults Category:Real Life Category:Unhuman Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male